1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a structure for mounting a board connector on a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-256477 discloses a simple structure for mounting a housing of a board connector to a circuit board. This structure includes a mounting portion provided on a side surface of the housing and to be inserted into a circular mounting hole formed on the circuit board. The mounting portion has three insertion pieces at substantially equal angular intervals to have a circular plan view. One of the three insertion pieces is a fixed, but the remaining two are resiliently displaceable. The tip of each resilient locking piece has a locking portion that locks to a hole edge on an under side of the mounting hole.
The above mounting portion is so structured that, mainly due to a restriction on removal from a forming mold, there are three separate insertion pieces and only two insertion pieces are resilient locking pieces having a locking function. However, there is a possibility of detachment at the position of the fixed piece including no locking portion and further improvement has been desired to enhance a holding force.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to enhance a holding force of a housing onto a circuit board.